What Goes Around Comes Around
by Deeca
Summary: ONE SHOT: Marissa Cousland makes Arlessa Isolde account for her actions regarding her cruel treatment of Alistair when he was a child.


**Disclaimer: Bioware owns the game, characters, etc. This is just for fun. This is a one shot that takes place after Connor is saved at Redcliffe but before searching for the Urn. I never thought Isolde accounted enough for **

** her actions regarding her cruel treatment of Alistair.**

* * *

What Goes Around Comes Around

Marissa closed the door to Morrigan's room so she could rest after

her foray into the Fade. Killing the demon that controlled Connor had taken

a lot out of Morrigan and feeling exhausted herself from her own experience in

the Fade; Marissa felt she deserved the rest. Rest would be good for everyone

before they made the trip to Denerim to search for Brother Genitivi but there

was one last thing Marissa wanted to do.

"Where is the Arlessa?" Marissa asked the servant preparing her room.

"She is the main hall with Bann Teagan, My Lady." The servant told

her.

"Thank you." Marissa headed out the room and toward the stairs.

Before arriving at Redcliffe, Alistair had revealed the part of his

childhood before being sent to the Monastery and it filled her with anger

on how he was forced to sleep in the loft above the stables. For supposedly

being a very pious woman, Isolde had treated Alistair with such petty

callousness and still has not owned up to any of her actions. That was going

to change though; for Marissa was make that woman account for her

hypocrisy.

"Warden Marissa." Lady Isolde said graciously. "I hope the rooms

are to your satisfaction. If there is anything else you need, please don't

hesitate to ask."

"Yes." Teagan said. "If there is anything else you need, please let

us know."

"I know the Maker brought you to us and he will guide you to the urn."

Isolde said.

"Just like The Maker told you to force a little a boy to sleep in the stables because of your petty and paranoid insecurities." Marissa said.

.

"Wh….What?" Isolde stammered.

"Oh lets not be coy." Marissa said. "Do you think Alistair would not

tell me how you treated him before having him carted off to the monastery?"

"Marissa." Teagan began. "It is neither the time nor place to talk about

the past."

Marissa turned to him. "Forgive me Teagan; but considering what we went through to save Redcliffe, Connor, and even the Arlessa herself, I am

entitled to have my say. You of all people **know **how it could have ended.

I chose this route because it was the **right **thing to do and I am also not about to

forget the things Alistair told me."

Teagan nodded and took a step back. "You're right."

Isolde gave a pleading look to Teagan.

"Lady Isolde, I can see the love you have for your son and it was

told to me several times, how pious you are. I just want to know

why you would treat a little boy so cruelly."

"I was…young and foolish back then."

"Oh please you can't expect me to accept that excuse now! Do not think I have forgotten your rude behavior to Alistair when you fled the castle

and came upon us for the first time! And need I remind you that you were hiding certain truths from us then?" Marissa shot back.

Isolde covered her mouth and slumped back in her chair.

"So tell me Lady Isolde;" Marissa said. "Is there something

in the Chant of Light that says it's alright to be that heartless to a young child

because I really want to know so I can **avoid** that portion of it."

Isolde closed her eyes and started to cry.

"Lady Isolde, I am waiting for your answer!" Marissa yelled.

"What do you want me to say?" She cried. "I did not…like

the gossip. I was newly wed to Eamon, it was humiliating."

"So you think that justifies why you treated Alistair the way

you did? He was a little boy and not to blame for his birthright. What you

did to him was beyond cruel and it's amazing how he grew into such a strong, amazing and forgiving person despite your treatment of him."

"Alistair wanted to save Connor and **even you **despite what you

did to him because he no longer harbors any bitterness. Any other

person would have walked away." Marissa continued.

"You know she is right Isolde." Teagan told her.

"My father once told me that what goes around comes around."

Marissa said. "Did it ever occur to you that perhaps your past actions could be

one of the reasons for these recent events?"

"I'm so sorry." Isolde buried her face in hands. "Maker forgive me."

The Maker is not the only one you need to say you are sorry too."

Marissa told her as she left the room and headed down the hall, unaware that

Alistair was standing on the opposite side of the doorway and had heard the entire confrontation.

Alistair was overwhelmed by what he had just heard. Aside from

Duncan, there was no one else who had ever come so ardently to his defense

until now.

"So you heard that?" Alistair looked to see Teagan standing in the

doorway.

"Teagan." Alistair said. "I hope you believe that I did not prompt

her to say those things to Lady Isolde. Marissa has a mind of her own. Its one of

the many reasons why I…"

"Care for her?" Teagan smiled. "No worries Alistair, it had to be

said. My only regret is not being around for you as much because I

think Eamon would have come to his senses eventually. I'm truly sorry for what

you had to endure."

"It's in the past." Alistair said.

"It's obvious how much she cares for you Alistair." Teagan grinned.

"Beautiful, formidable, and a pure heart; you are a lucky man."

The sound of Isolde wailing finally became too much for Alistair

and he excused himself in order to speak with her.

Alistair found her slumped over in the chair crying.

"Lady Isolde." He said gently.

She looked up when hearing him.

"Alistair I am so… so sorry for what I did to you when you were a

a child." She cried. "Warden Marissa was right, my behavior to you was

appalling and went against everything I was taught. Thank you so much for

finding the forgiveness in your heart and helping to save me and my son. I

certainly do not deserve any sort of mercy for my past actions."

"Isolde; I forgave you a long time ago." He told her. "And saving

the both of you was the only option."

Alistair held out his arms and Isolde rushed over and hugged him.

"You are good man." She said between sobs. "I wish I could go

back and correct the mistakes I made."

"I don't." He said. "Because if things had gone too differently than

what they are, I would have never met Marissa." Alistair kissed her cheek and

left the room.

Alistair peeked in Marissa's room and found her fast asleep. He

touched his mother's pendant that was around his neck. Marissa had

discovered it in the Arl's study the other day and had given it to him. He wanted

to sweep her in his arms and twirl her around when she did that but now he

wanted to kiss her and never let her go. Alistair smiled when he remembered the

elation he felt when she accepted his rose. As soon as he gets enough nerve, he

would declare his feelings and he prayed that he would not make a fool of

himself in the process.


End file.
